


Gimme S'more S'mores

by TellMeNoAgain



Series: Monster Mash and Fall Feels October 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Common Pairs, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Just A Lot of Pairings OK, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Sex Pollen, Smut, That Includes Peter, Well Sex S'mores, mindless smut, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/pseuds/TellMeNoAgain
Summary: A fic based around my Fall Five: Sweater, Chai Tea Latte, Halloween, Cider, S’moresThis one is s'mores.Everyone's s'mores, to be exact.Snuggle in for some fall feelings, perfect for this weather!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Brunnhilde/Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Carol Danvers/James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Clint Barton/Thor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Series: Monster Mash and Fall Feels October 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956196
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Gimme S'more S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to the cheer-readers over in the WriterBuddies Discord Server! Livvibee, personaljunkdrawer, SamTheSnake, Orchidaexa, TedraKitty, mindwiped, and I think WinterIronCap, anyone else on there who also has a Ao3 should speak up so I can give love!
> 
> And thank you, as well, to my betas jf4m and mindwiped. Here's a nice hot s'more to enjoy, from me to you!

“And this,” said Peter confidently, pursing his lips to blow out the flame, “is done. Finally.”

“I’m ready,” laughed Bucky, shifting underneath him to hold up the graham cracker with the chocolate precariously perched on top. “Although, the ones Steve’s been getting from Tony haven’t been burnt.”

“I’m a better cook than Tony, with a much more refined palate,” Peter said loftily. Tony snorted, but didn’t stop licking the smears of chocolate from Steve’s mouth.

“This mead,” slurred Sam, “is amazing.”

“It is,” agreed Rhodey. “It’s- it’s like- like-”

“Really hot,” offered Nat, petting their heads from her perch on the chair above them.

“Yeah,” they sighed in unison.

“Very hot,” interjected Clint.

“Mm, _you_ are very hot,” rumbled Thor, shifting the archer on his lap.

“I am,” agreed Clint easily. “And so’s this s’more, and you should-” Thor sat up abruptly, and took a greedy bite of the sweet treat in Clint’s outstretched hand. “Oh,” said Clint, “Fuck, guys, I might be gay.”

“Everybody’s already over it,” mumbled Tony against Steve’s lips, “I was gay first.”

“Technically,” corrected Steve, “I was gay first.”

“Shut up,” suggested Tony.

“Make me,” challenged Steve.

“K,” said Tony eagerly, and Peter had to look away because he was _definitely_ gonna struggle to work with the man in the lab tomorrow, at this point. Without, like, a raging boner the entire time.

Speaking of-

“Hey,” said Bucky lowly. “You want to stay out here, by the fire or--?”

“Stay,” gasped Peter. There was- it was mesmerizing, the fire, and what it did to the shadows on Bucky’s face as he chewed, how the licks of light twisted and turned, caressed and canvassed the skin. 

“You’re starin’ again,” Bucky chuckled.

Peter licked his lips. “Am I?” he asked nervously.

“Just kiss me if you wanna,” said Bucky.

“Oh,” said Peter, leaning forward again. 

Bucky tasted like chocolate and sugar and mead, that delicious mead.

“My eyes,” complained Tony.

“So stop looking at them, learned that decades ago,” muttered Steve, and then there was a _mmph_ noise and the sound of Nat’s hissing laugh in the background.

“I don’t think we’re normal,” said Bruce slowly. “I think- I think we’re impaired. _I’m_ impaired.” Peter lifted his head, concerned, and glanced over.

“You’re something,” agreed Valkyrie. “I would not go with _impaired_ ,” she added, sliding down his body in a way that made Peter gasp and shrink into Bucky.

“What, het sex not your thing,” teased Bucky, capturing his mouth for a kiss. “Here, let me protect you from all three of the clits hanging out by this fire.” There were various murmurs of protest and snorts of disbelief from the ring of bodies in various stages of undress and entanglement around them.

“No, I like it,” protested Peter. “I do! I do!”

A hand slipped into his hair and pulled his head back, until he was looking up at the stars. The stars were replaced by a smiling face. “Good,” said Carol Danvers, and then she bent and captured Peter’s mouth with her own.

“Okay, now that, that I’m okay with. Huh, must be the creepy assassin thing,” commented Tony from what seemed to be very very far away. “Go get ‘em, kid, kiss that hot woman.”

“You’re next,” growled Carol into Peter’s mouth.

“Eep,” said Tony, while Steve chuckled and across the flames, both Rhodey and Sam began to swear solemnly. 

Clint groaned and Peter tried to turn his head, but Carol’s grip was firm. “Hey,” she said, ever blunt, “focus on the tongue in front of you.”

Bucky’s hands zipped down Peter’s jeans, lifting his hips.

Carol smirked. “Tongues, I guess. You sure are bendy, ain’tcha? I like it.”

“Oh, good,” said Peter breathlessly, wrapping a leg over Bucky’s shoulder just to, like, stabilize stuff. “I like that you like it. I do. A lot.”

Her smirk quirked sideways and she chuckled, “Maria was right.”

_Maria? Maria who? Right about what?_ thought Peter wildly.

And then he thought precisely nothing at all, because the world was flame and flesh, and chasing the taste of marshmallow from mouth to mouth to mouth.

“It is not the mead,” Thor declared at one point. “Valkyrie, tell them!” 

“Not the mead,” gasped Valkyrie. “Nothing in the mead, promise. Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t you fucking stop.”

“Couldn’t stop if I wanted to,” gasped Tony. “Fuck, fuck, Steve, fuck.”

“Can’t tell if you’re trying to give me orders or just making observations,” chuckled Steve, “but either way, shut up, and don’t you dare come before the lady.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Tony swore into Valkyrie’s breasts, while she threaded her fingers into his hair, her eyes rolling in time with their hips.

“It’s not the mead,” Thor told Peter, looking down at the younger man, hands tickling the skin behind Peter’s ears playfully. 

“No, I know, not the mead,” agreed Peter, eyes wide, words a little slurred by the way he pressed his lips to Thor’s cock. “Only, Bruce says it’s _maybe_ the mead.”

“Maybe,” gasped Bruce, as Natasha slid down him, riding him so painfully slow Peter had to look away because it would kill him, absolutely kill him. “The graham crackers are Honey Maid.”

“Where’s the chocolate from?” asked Peter, curious, before curiosity led him to try to deep throat Thor’s length again, just to see if he’d improved any since the last effort.

“Fuck, can we just _fuck_ right now and analyze it later, science guys?” complained Clint.

Well. 

He had a point.

Peter shifted as hands touched his ass, spreading his cheeks. He wasn’t looking back to see who the hands belonged to. Thor’s cock deserved single-minded intensity and _worship_ , and Peter was here to make sure that happened.

Besides. It was one of the team, anyway, so that was fine.

“Fuck,” groaned Rhodey, as a dick pressed against Peter’s already- dripping hole.

Oh. War Machine. Yeah. That was totally cool.

God. Thor’s _cock_.

Definitely one of the seven wonders of the world, Peter decided, right then. Definitely.

~~~ “So, in conclusion,” sighed Bruce.

“It was not the mead!” declared Thor excitedly, high fiving Valkyrie.

“Inappropriate!” chided Tony with a smirk. “Did you see that? Also, inaccurate. It was the mead.”

“It was not, he _just_ said-” began the Valkyrie hotly, glaring at Tony.

“It was a synergistic effect,” argued Tony just as hotly, quirking an eyebrow at her. “Asgardian mead plus Wakandan chocolate plus wholesome American graham cracker equals-”

“Don’t say it,” begged Peter, head on his arms on the conference table, face probably already dotted with petechiae from the sheer amount of blushing he’d done during this _discussion of events_. 

“Team orgy,” concluded Tony with enthusiasm.

“He _asked_ you not to say it,” said several people in disgusted unison.

“Stop picking on Peter,” said Carol firmly.

“Or you’ll what?” challenged Tony, his chin lifting.

“Make you stop,” said Carol calmly, placing her hands on the table.

The room fell silent.

“Can she--?” asked Clint.

“She absolutely can,” said Rhodey fervently. “She _absolutely_ can and I think I’m in love.”

“Table that discussion for later, let’s get back to the-” the pause was so heavy it rang through the air and Peter bit his lip as Bucky rubbed his back soothingly, “-unique bonding experience we all just participated in. Any ill effects, Bruce?” asked Steve.

“None,” said Bruce with satisfaction.

“Well, one for the books, then, glad we all survived, who’s up for s’mores tonight?” offered Tony brightly. “Because it is the _quintessential_ fall experience and honestly we ruined it with sex, so, I mean, we still need to show the Asgardians how to actually do it, for cultural exchange purposes.”

There was a lot of shifting in chairs and scoffing, until Thor pulled out his phone and his fingers began flying.

“Who are you calling, Bunyan?” asked Tony curiously.

“I do not own a big blue ox,” replied Thor absently. “Nor do I use my ax to slaughter trees.” He looked up to a conference room full of eyes trained on him and his phone. “Darcy,” he confessed. “If we are to try again for simple marshmallows, I would- I would like to have Darcy present. In case. She is greatly enraged that she missed last night and I- would like to have a home to go back to, in the future.”

Valkyrie tipped her head to one side as if conceding the wisdom of his point. 

“Ooooh, yeah, let’s get all the significants in on this experiment,” said Tony eagerly, whipping out his phone. 

“Tony, no,” begged Peter.

“Tony, yes,” teased Tony. “C’mon, you know Pep’ll love it.”

“Laura’s already on her way here,” Clint said brightly. 

Peter groaned, and Bucky leaned in to whisper, one hand still stroking his back, “It’s okay, babe, our room has a fireplace. We can have our own s’mores party without ‘em.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun, right? Feel free to rec me something that gets you in the mood to enjoy this season, OR scream at me that you want to do a fall five challenge, too! I'd love to read what you're writing out there!
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to be writing a fall/Halloween fic for every day this month, this year, even if they're not long and are just snippets like this one. I AM ALSO IN EDITING FOR THE NEXT STORY OF EVERY AU, so everybody relax. It's okay to have fun and just WRITE TO WRITE. Y'all'll get your plotty stuff, too.


End file.
